User blog:TheWordyBirdy/To be honest...
I liked John's idea of doing this so I'm gonna too. Please don't be offended by any of this, every single one of you has impacted my life and I'm grateful for meeting all of you. TBH: Brandon Brandon, we started out hating each other at Operation: Glee, but after OFIBTY started we became friends. Now, I'm not too sure. You act like a such a bitch to me and only me and I don't even know what I did. I think we'd be better off not talking anymore, just to avoid arguments (because we all know I bitch out in arguments) if we can't work through this. TBH: Eliott Eliott, you're tacky and I hate you. TBH: Jessy Jessy, I love you. You're hilarious and amazing and funny and just a cheerful person that's fun to be around. You're just amazing and I want you to know that. TBH: John John, we started out with a terrible relationship and I legit hated you. However, as the months went on our relationship got better. You still annoy the shit outta me sometimes but most of the time I enjoy your company. TBH: Justin Justin, I love you and you're hilarious. You're probably the nicest person on the wiki and just a joy to be around. When we first met I felt indifferent to you because we didn't really talk but now I consider you a close friend. TBH: Nasia Nasia, you're perfect. Every thing about you is just perfect. I love our sisterly relationship and I can no doubt say that you're my best friend on the wiki. Even though I went through a short period of time disliking you when OFIBTY was first created. I honestly can't remember why though, I think because you got more attention than me . TBH: Nina Nina, you're another one who's like a sister to me. I'm very protective of you and I think since I have an actual sister your age that's why. I wish you started coming online more often again because I really miss being able to talk to you. TBH: Shan Shan, we've went through such a rocky relationship it isn't even funny. When OFIBTY was first created we couldn't stand each other. I thought you were annoying and obnoxious, but now I think you're amazing. We bonded over Eurovision and I'm so happy you introduced me to that since it indirectly changed how I view my future. You're another one of my best friends on the wiki and I'm so happy you're a part of my life. TBH: Tom Tom, you're the newest member of our family, but I love you just as much as the others. When you first came on chat while Shan and I were watching Melodifestivalen, I felt really awkward around you and didn't think you were gonna come back afterwards, but you did, and I'm happy about that. You're hilarious and cute and amazing and I love you. TBH: Tyler Tyler, you started out as my absolute best friend on the wiki and we talked about every thing. Then you came clean with us all and I hated you, I really hated you. I couldn't believe how you betrayed me and lied to me like that, but after several months I finally forgave you. I'm happy I did too. Even though your political beliefs are stupid, I look past that and I love you. Category:Blog posts